This invention relates to hand trucks, and more particularly to certain new and useful improvements in two-wheeled hand trucks which are useable in the normal mode of operation to transport loads, while also having a load carrying, spreadable auxiliary support structure which permits them to be used to transport bulkier and/or heavier loads when the occasion arises.
Applicant's assignee, and others, have for years marketed a two-wheel hand truck which has a wheel-supported auxiliary support frame of this character, pivotally connected to the hand truck at its upper end. Near its lower end, it is connected by accordion links to the wheel brackets, so that it can be moved from an inoperative folded position adjacent the main frame of the hand truck to a spread operative position. This hand truck auxiliary support frame is maintained in the folded position and in the spread position by frictional resistance to movement. In the spread position, a bar spanning the link which connects to the brackets is utilized to overlie the link structure connected to the attachment frame to prevent any substantial movement of the links beyond a slightly over-center position. The auxiliary support frame, once in spread position, is not easy to release and reposition, and considerable physical force is required in all phases of the operation to move the attachment frame to and from spread position. Typically, in the spread position, both locking and unlocking, need to be effected by employing the leg and foot of the user.